The One That Got Away
by N.V.9
Summary: It was magic, when they first met, it had to have been magic. No other words could explain their instant connection. And even if it wasn't magic, Sasuke didn't care because he was in love. COMPLETE


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Hey! Wait!"

Sasuke sighed at the yelling idiot running after him. One would think that he'd be used to it now, but truthfully he wasn't, nor did he want to be.

If he knew that his choices in the past would lead to him unable to go to the local mini-mart without fans trying to tear off his clothes, demanding autographs and pictures all the time, he would have told his brother no and slammed the door on his face.

Instead, Sasuke had been blinded by his brother's sweet words. He had allowed Itachi to play him like an instrument, and before he knew it, he was in.

When his brother had decided that he wanted to be famous, Sasuke had nodded and let it be. Then his brother somehow pulled his friend, Hidan, into the idea and both had went from there. Then quick to follow were some of Sasuke's friends that had nothing better to do, so Itachi invited them along. _Then_ Itachi decided they need someone else to fill out the band, and Sasuke had stepped in.

Don't get him wrong, he loved being able to sing for a living. He loved knowing that he could support himself and take vacations in places he thought he'd never be able to go. He loved traveling and seeing the world. He loved hanging out with the group, they were like his extended family that he loved more then he loved his own family most times.

But sometimes he just wanted to relax and sit back. Being on the road always meant being on the go. He hated being stuck in the studio for hours at a time, trying to perfect the tone that didn't want to be reached some nights. He hated having to be guest on talk show host because each one, without fail, hit on him. He hated promoting his music because the music should speak for itself and shouldn't need help. He hated posing for cameras to be put on posters, magazines, and everything else. He hated having to sign deals where he'd then be forced to drink one type of drink for a year. What if he wanted a sprite instead of 7UP? He hated everything that involved being famous minus the singing. When he sang, he just sang and got paid for it.

And sometimes he got frustrated at seeing the same people everyday.

Their drummer never stopped banging on any surface near his body. Hell, if Kiba wasn't banging on surfaces, Shikamaru, their bass guitar, was usually heard enjoying the alternet banging.

The lead guitarist was messy. Was it so hard for Gaara to clean up after himself? Obiviously it was since his mess was left everywhere! Where by bringing on annoying person number three, Neji, their pianists, who normally played on a keyboard since no one wanted to lug around a piano, would start yelling at his boyfriend for being a pig.

Then the _first_ lead guitarist, as Hidan referred to himself because he wasn't anything less then Gaara, was always trying to get into one of their newer back-up singers, Haku's, pants. It didn't help that Haku had a problem telling Hidan no, actually he didn't even bother with no. _No_ was obiviously _not_ in his vocabulary.

The lead singer was a pain in his ass, but then all older brothers were a pain in the ass. And much like Hidan, Itachi was all for getting some from Deidara, another back up singer. It didn't help at all that Deidara was a screamer. At least the others kept it down. Deidara didn't care who heard him.

Why did he sign up to be a co-front singer for their band again? Sasuke asked himself for the millionth time since he was fourteen. Sure they were all on good terms in the beginning, when they went back on tour, but toward the middle and the end, he just wanted to kill them all.

What drove him even crazier with them is that he saw how they were with their significant other. The way they always searched for their other half, or touched in some way when they were close. Or how they all basically forgot he was there too as they went off and did couple things, leaving him at the hotel when they stayed in one for a few nights. He liked his solitude, but there was only so much someone wanted to be exculded to everything. And if he went, he felt like the third wheel. There was no winning there.

"Hey, wait up!" the idiot screamed once more.

With another sigh, Sasuke stopped, his sandle feet resting on the dirt covered sidewalk, his navy blue surf shorts contrasting the light airy feel of the beach. Hell the black wife beater he wore just demanded the sun find him. It was so damn hot that the bags in his hands were now starting to sweat.

Who decided coming home for the summer was a good idea? Sure everyone lived here, minus Haku who lived in some snow covered hell, but did they all have to come here? He loved his mom and his dad, and he enjoyed seeing Haku going crazy over the beach as Hidan glared and dared anyone to hit on Haku. But still, Sasuke grew up on the beach, that he didn't really even like, he didn't want to vacation on it too. He wanted to vacation in places he had never seen before. Instead, on every break, his mom just wanted him home. Even offering to fly her somewhere more exciting didn't sway her. She loved her beach almost as much as Sasuke disliked it. God there was no pleasing him, was there?

"First day, Sasuke, only thirty more days of this before you're off again to record." with that annoying thought in his head, he turned, expecting to see a lovestruck teenager wanting a picture or autograph, or both. Hell he hoped this fan didn't want a kiss or a date because Sasuke refused to kiss or date a fan of any kind. The first and only time he did was nightmare.

"I've been trying to get your attention forever." the teen panted as he rested his hands on his knees. Sasuke had to admit the teen was good looking. Maybe a year younger then himself. His blonde hair was stunning and the tan could partially be explained by the sun. He was lean, not skiny, and short for his age, coming up to Sasuke's shoulders, and Sasuke was an average height for a ninteen year old. But the boy wasn't a native to his part of the country if the clothes indicated anything. Who wore jeans, to the beach, on a unbearably hot day?

"Did you need something?" He asked, wanting to get the fan thing over with. He was here to relax, and relaxation wouldn't start until he was at least a week in a half in to his vacation. It took too damn long to unwind from wanting to kill his bandmates.

"Huh? Oh yeah." the blonde nodded, looking up and showing Sasuke the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen on anyone. They were clear and filled with life. "Here."

Sasuke jerked back slightly at the tan hand that appeared like magic in his face.

"You dropped this when you left the store, cause that's where I found it." the blonde went on. "I checked the name, but I didn't take anything. I'm not a thief." he said quickly as Sasuke identified his wallet. "I was gonna take it into the store but then I saw you walking, and then you looked toward the ocean and I saw your face, so I figure I'd give it to you in person."

"Thank you." Sasuke said, moving the bags to one hand as he took the wallet and put it in his pocket.

"Yep, I lost mine last month and I had to replace everything. Good thing I had no money on me that day, but I had to wait four days later to get my license again. And then I had to go and reapply for reward cards to all my favorite places... and I'm rambling. Sorry." he grinned sheepisly. "I do that a lot and it really annoys my family and friends. Rambling Naruto, is what they call me. It's to the point that my little brother thinks my name is Ramble...and there I go again. Anyway, I'll see you around, uh... what's your name? Sorry that wasn't polite, I should offer my name first." holding out his hand, Naruto said, "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it should have been Namikaze, but the nurse decided to question my mom about my name, when my mom was doped up on some drug or other, after having me. My dad never bothered to change it because both of them think it fits me more... and wow, I really need to shut up." Naruto blushed.

With a quirk of his lips, Sasuke said, "It's fine. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said waiting for the teen to react at his name, since he wasn't really reacting to his face. Instead Naruto just shook his hand. Did he not know who Sasuke was? That wasn't possible. Sasuke knew he was voted the hottest guy in the world almost every month, right alongside everyone in the band. Their music was heard by everyone since they sang almost every type of music that they wanted. Their shows were always sold out seconds after the tickets went out. They were on posters all over the place and even had a few 'Inside the Lives of' movies about them that never stayed on the shelves long.

"Wow, dad was right. Today is a lucky day, I made a friend." Naruto said, looking at a segual fly over head warily. "Yesterday wasn't so great. We got here and the summer beach house we borrowed from gramps, burned down only two hours before we got here. To top it off the motel we stayed in was covered in critters of the creepy kind. And when we went to the beach, my dad got chased by a dog and my mom got pooped on by one of those birds. Then Kyuubi decided it'll be fun to fill our sandwiches with real sand-"

"Naruto!"

At the sound of his name, Naruto waved and smiled at a man almost an older clone of him. "Well there's my dad, gotta go. Nice to meet you, Sasuke. Maybe we can hang out while I'm here."

"Yeah." Sasuke said but he doubted Naruto heard him as he ran to meet his dad, slidding into the backseat as he chatted away. Sasuke stood there, long after the car disappeared and for the first time since he could remember, the ninteen year old thought the summer could only get better.

"Why are we here? You hate coming to the beach." Kiba whinned. He had other plans for the day that involved hanging out with Shikamaru and some old friends. Instead, Sasuke had called him up in the morning and told him they were going to the beach.

"Hn." Sasuke said, looking around, his eyes scanning over people behind his sunglasses. The baseball cap he wore hiding his face from the fans and the sun. Was Naruto here? He had to be if he went to this store, and he did want to hang out so that was another reason he had to be here.

"It's hot today," Kiba went on as Sasuke continued to ignore him.

"It's always hot, idiot." Sasuke said distractedly. "It's the beach."

"It's hotter by one degree today. That's a whole degree difference. It's almost record breaking." Kiba said, waving his hands in the air to express the degree difference. "What are we looking for anyway?"

"Not what, who." Sasuke answered, feeling his happy demeaner from yesterday's meeting fading away. Maybe Naruto wasn't coming to the beach today. Maybe he was being a tourist elsewhere.

"Okay, _who_ are we looking for?" Kiba asked, his brows raised under his own cap in shock. Sasuke looking for someone? No way. That was like the sun deciding that it rather be cold. Or the ocean not having salt. Or chances of snow in their valley being really high.

"Someone." Sasuke sighed. With one last look, Sasuke turned away from the beach, ignoring girls and guys pointing at them. "Come on, let's go."

"But our fans just noticed us." Kiba said as he followed Sasuke. He hated running from fans, but hanging with Sasuke meant quick retreats. Sasuke had to be the only one out there that let the world know he disliked his fans, gaining more and more each year screaming their love to him.

"Whatever."

"Sasuke!" at the sound of his name, Sasuke jerked his head up from the booth he was sitting in with his childhood friend, Sakura. Sakura was like a sister to him, mostly because she was one percent convinced she may like girls since she had no attraction to Sasuke or anyone in the band. Sasuke just told her that it was because she grew up with them. She'd shrug and then check out a girl and compare herself to said girl, finding fault with said girl and praising herself.

He very rarely got to see Sakura now. With him busy with the band and her in college halfway across the country, he realized how much he missed her.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked, playing with the straw of her milkshake as she looked at the teen moving quickly to them. "He's cute."

"Still convinced you're into girls?" Sasuke asked as his heart beat quickened.

"One perecnt, yes, but that doesn't mean I can't admire a good view." Sakura sniffed.

"Sasuke, I didn't think I'd run into you here." Naruto grinned at them. "Man, I think I'm lost though, cause my mom and I went to this body art show, and then I got distracted by something and told her I'd be back. But then I got distracted again with something else. And now I'm here and I don't know where here is and... oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your date." Naruto stopped himself as he spotted Sakura in her light pink summer dress. "I'm sorry-"

"She's not my date." Sasuke said quickly, wanting to make sure Naruto knew he was completely single.  
"I'm his probably lesbian best friend." Sakura introduced herself, holding out her hand and moving over for Naruto to sit near her. "I'm Sakura."

"Hi, I'm Naruto." Naruto said, taking the invitation to sit with them, not noticing Sasuke quickly preening himself up. "So you're a 'probably lesbian'?" Naruto asked, filled with curiousity.

"Yeah, I think I may or may not be, so I'm about one percent sure I am." Sakura acknowledged.  
"That's cool." Naruto nodded. "My best friend from back home is a possible homesexual, but he's not sure either. Mostly because he keeps hitting on girls. But he likes dildos up his butt but not real di-uh, sorry. I shouldn't use such language in front of a lady. My mom says that boys who talk dirty in front of girls are... sorry I ramble. It drives people crazy."

"It's cute." Sakura grinned, noticing Sasuke's annoyed look when Naruto had yet to look back at him. Surprised by this, Sakura decided to play a little with her best friend. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Naruto asked, looking around the almost empty ice cream shop. The only ones in the building was the old lady behind the counter and them. "This place is pretty cool. I like the sixties feel of it. My dad says it was the best decade to grow up in, but I'm not sure how he knows that since he was born in the seventies."

"Do you like boys?" Sakura asked, wanting to know. She was the best friend and Sasuke couldn't ask this of the guy he was obiviously crushing on. Like hello, how many times can you smooth your hand over your hair or fix a shirt that didn't need to be fixed? And yes she caught him looking into the napkin dispenser to check out his reflection.

"Sure," Naruto nodded. "I like girls too and-"

"No I mean as like boys, as in_ like _them." Sakura asked, seeing Sasuke's tense body structure. She hoped Naruto liked boys, because she did not want to see Sasuke broken hearted. Wouldn't that suck? The first time her best friend showed interest in anyone and the one he liked was straight.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto blushed. "I know you said you might like girls, but when people find out I'm gay they kind of don't want me around. I think it's because I'm a guy that likes a guy. They're more okay if a girl likes a girl. I understand if that's the case. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." Naruto started as he moved to get out of the booth, but two things stopped him.

Sakura's firm hand on his arm and Sasuke's quick 'no!'.

Startled, Naruto fell back into his seat as Saskue flushed. "We don't mind." Sasuke started.

"Yeah, every guy I know is gay." Sakura went on when Sasuke looked too mortified to speak. "Sasuke's gay too. Maybe that's why I might like girls."

"If you liked girls you wouldn't be comparing them to you or try to outdo them. Nor would the thought of going all the way with a girl, make you cringe" Sasuke answered as Naruto laughed. Sasuke found he quite liked the sound of it a lot and wanted Sakura to disappear so he could have it all to himself.

"Hey, I'm a girl, I have to compare and I don't cringe. I don't want to kiss any girl, because I have taste." Sakura snapped, looking out the window. "Sasuke, girls just noticed you through the window and they're coming in."

"Great." Sasuke said, slidding down into his seat. At Naruto's confusion he opened his mouth but said nothing as screams were heard and his name was being shouted. In the chaos that followed, Sasuke was stuck in the booth and girls and guys were everywhere. It took security and police for him to finally break free of the crowd and by then Naruto was gone. "Where did he go?" he asked Sakura as she stood beside him in the back of the ice cream shop, waiting for someone to pick them up. Outside the shop they could just barely hear the screams growing louder as more people arrived, only staying outside now because the old lady was keeping them out.

"He kind of got pushed away from the booth by your fans, and then I saw him wave to us, and I think he said he'd talk to us later because he was going to find his mom." Sakura said feeling bad at Sasuke's defeated stance. "...You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. Just something about Naruto memorized him. From the first meeting two days ago. Whatever it was, Sasuke wanted to find out. Instant attractions had to mean something. When everything felt so natural with the person, that had to be another sign.

"We'll find him again." Sakura said, patting his shoulder. "I think he likes you too."

"Really?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"He's gay, you're gay. He's cute, you're attractive, I think. I'm not really sure, I'm just going by what I read. He keeps looking at you, and you won't stop looking at him. It's destiny as Neji says. Maybe he's your one?"

The next day was by far Sasuke's favorite day. Without even trying, he had ran into Naruto and a little kid around five that looked like Naruto. When Naruto asked him to tag along, Sasuke didn't even have to think about it.

Even now as Naruto went on and on, jumping from one subject to another rapidly, Sasuke wouldn't have changed anything for the world.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said suddenly as they sat on a bench, watching Kyuubi play on the swings.

"Yeah?" Sasuke answered, looking at Naruto, loving the way the sun shone off his face and hair. Loving the way his eyes sparkled like diamonds and the way that he looked like he'd fit perfectly under his arm. Sasuke hadn't tried that one yet, but he wanted to. Almost as badly as he wanted to lean forward and kiss Naruto, to see if he tasted as sweet as he looked.

"Am I missing something here?" Naruto frowned, looking confused.

"Missing something?" Yeah he was missing Sasuke's lips on his own. Being in Sasuke's arms. Resting against Sasuke's body. Being in each others company for the rest of forever- holy shit, he was in love.

Sure he sang about love at first sight, but he didn't actually believe in it. It was just something that people sprouted on and on about.

"Yeah, I mean... I know I'm not the smartest bulb or sharpest tool, but who exactly are you?" Naruto asked. "The whole screaming your name and stuff yesterday..."

"...Do you watch tv? Listen to a radio? Go on the internet?" Sasuke asked, kind of curious Naruto still had no idea who he was.

"Well yeah, but mostly when I watch tv, I have to watch what Kyuubi wants because of my mom. So I mostly watch Bubble Guppies and Dora. My mom doesn't want him watching anything that he shouldn't watch so I just watch his stuff. I listen to oldies when I have the radio on. I grew up listening to it and that's all my parents play. And I don't use the internet unless I'm doing school work. I'm mostly do outside activities; play sports, go camping, hiking, and so on. I'm very rarely inside anyway."

"Oh," Sasuke said, unsure how to go from there. This explained why Naruto had no idea who he was. Which meant Naruto didn't hang out with him for being famous. Which meant Naruto didn't care about money. Which meant that Sasuke had just hit cloud nine. "I guess you could say I'm famous."

"Well, you're pretty nice for being famous then." Naruto said after a while.

"You're pretty nice in general." Sasuke grinned earning one in return as Naruto flushed slightly. "Hey, do you want to hang out tomorrow? Do something with me?"

"I always wanted to try surfing." Naruto answered.

"Then I'll show you how to surf."

A week had passed by before Sasuke knew it, and in that week he had spent every day with Naruto. He loved being near Naruto. Loved how he thought. Loved the general sweetness that radiated off of him. He liked that Naruto found great amusement at his expense when he wore disguises and ran from fans.

But what he really loved was the day he first held Naruto's hand. He didn't really think about it. Sasuke just reached out and took his hand as they were sneaking out the back of a restraunt. When Naruto didn't pull away, Sasuke just held on tighter, unable to stop smiling.

He had met Naruto's parents and found he liked them both. It was a bit odd that neither had a cell phone, and that Naruto didn't have one either. He had never thought of it until he asked the blonde for his number and was told this. Naruto had explained that his parents didn't want him to grow up, living off electronics like everybody did now a days, which was why he found his entertainment outside. Kyuubi was only allowed two hours of tv a day and had to choose what shows he wanted to see, which was why Naruto only knew about Bubble Guppies and Dora.

Naruto didn't even bother telling his parents that Sasuke was famous, it never came up since Naruto didn't care about that, and Sasuke found he didn't care either. He liked knowing he was only human with Naruto and his family. Liked that they didn't try to act a different way with him, the way most people did when they saw who he was.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto called as they walked hand in hand at the edge of the slow moving tied.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked, switching Naruto's right hand to his own, and throwing his left arm around the blonde's shoulder. He smiled when he saw Naruto duck his head, most likely blushing, and Sasuke loved that.

"Um, am I ever going to meet your family?" Naruto asked shyly.

"You want to meet my family?" Sasuke asked surprised. To be honest he wanted to keep Naruto away from his family and everyone he knew. He didn't want the chance of scarying Naruto away before he even secured a boyfriend status. What if Naruto met them and then decided that Sasuke's family was nuts, and that he was better off not wanting to be with him?

"I mean, I don't have to if you don't want me to. It's cool." Naruto said quickly, smiling up at him. "I just... never mind."

"Naruto-"

"Hey look!" Naruto pointed toward the ocean. "I think that's a whale! Let's go to the pier and see it!" he said excitedly, letting go of Sasuke as he took off running, his eyes glued to the whale moving in the distance and forgetting about his question completely.

Grinning, Sasuke ran after him, wanting to share the experiance with Naruto.

"So where have you been?" Itachi asked as he and the rest of the guys, plus Sakura, sat in front of the big screen playing a game of Guitar Hero. Of course Hidan or Gaara would win. Shikamaru could have won if he put energy into it. Instead the lazy bass player hit the colors seconds too late so as not to be dragged into Gaara's and Hidan's challenge. Sasuke saw the drums and a few other instruments, meaning that they had played as a full band until Gaara or Hidan had insulted one another.

"In heaven." Sasuke said, feeling like he could fly. Not bothering to wait for anyone to reply, Sasuke practically floated to his room, falling to his bad face down, his mind stuck on the kiss he had shared with Naruto.

It was a brush of lips that caught Sasuke by surprise. When he had looked at Naruto, the teen was blushing, looking anywhere but him. As Naruto went to apologise, Sasuke had kissed him back.

He was definetly in love. This wasn't a summer romance, or a short fling, but the real thing. It had to be. He wouldn't take anything less. Naruto was everything he wanted in a guy. He was everything that Sasuke didn't realize he wanted, he should say. Just being around Naruto made him feel like he won the lottery. And like all lottery winners, he didn't want his winnings to stop.

He wondered what they'd do tomorrow? If they'd go to the beach again or if Naruto had found something else that he wanted to try. Whatever it was, Sasuke didn't care. So long as he was beside him, he wouldn't mind.

Maybe tomorrow he'd finally ask Naruto out. He had been meaning to ask him out but everytime he tried, Naruto was off again, dragging him to see what new thing he found. Unable to stay still as the distractions of something new kept appearing everywhere.

"Tomorrow, I'll ask him tomorrow." Sasuke decided as he fell asleep, dreaming of a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a heart filled with more then enough love to go around.

For the next two weeks, Sasuke looked everywhere for Naruto, even going to his beach house every other hour. Hell, Sakura had opened her big mouth and told everyone, so everyone was also looking all over for him too. Though the others only had a discription and a name to go off of, they were putting their all into it.

"Maybe we should make posters?" Deidara suggested as they sat around the kitchen table, a few snacks spread between them all. "I'm sure between all of us, we can make something recognizable."

At his words, Sasuke perked up.

"Deidara," Fugaku said as he leaned against the counter arms crossed. He should have been at work, but when his wife had told him about Sasuke being in love, he had dropped everything he was doing to help his son. Uchihas' only fall once, or so he'd been told. He didn't believe it until he met his wife. "I've seen all of you draw. A stick figure with a round head and blue button eyes will have every girl and guy claiming they're Naruto."

"I can draw." Haku pipped up, sitting on Hidan's lap as he swirled the ice cubes in his glass around, watching as they moved within the empty glass. Sasuke had to admit it was cute. Haku loved everything summer and tended to take everything in with a child like glee, just like Naruto, and now he was depressed. "I won an award in school and everything."

"Haku, babe," Hidan grinned, holding Haku closer to his form, "You went to school with fourteen other kids of various ages."

"Oh yeah, I won because the others sucked more then I did, so never mind." Haku shrugged, never looking away from his glass. "Can I have more ice? I like when they melt, I think it's weird!" he giggled

"Okay, any other ideas?" Mikoto asked, watching as Sasuke thunked his head on the table, arms stretched out.

"Mom, you know everybody here." Itachi said. "You can ask around about tourist."

Once more Sasuke perked up, looking at her with hope shining in his eyes.

"Itachi, I've thought of this," she nodded, "and believe when I say I would do this, but do you know how many tourist come and go here? No one can keep track of all of them."

Thunk!

Everyone turned to see Sasuke face down on the table. If that kept up, one of two things would happen; a) he'd dent the table, or b) he' dent his head.

"You can't be serious?" Shikamaru said, speaking up for the first time as he sat on the counter beside Kiba, looking at them as if they were all stupid. When they all looked at him with confusion in their eyes, he rolled his own. "Throw a beach concert. If Naruto's still here, he'll have to see it and he'll see you. Maybe he's having trouble finding you too. You didn't exactly give him your number or tell him where you live. If you throw a concert everyone will come."

"Perfect!" Sakura clapped her hands, jumping in her seat. And just like that, they quickly made plans, and when everyone had their assignment, they were off.

It took four days to get everything set up, posters were put up all over town and the turn out was great.

The only problem was that Sasuke didn't see Naruto anywhere. As the night came to an end, he came to one conclusion, Naruto had gone home.

"Sasuke, the shows about to start." Itachi said, breaking into his thoughts of a blonde haired angel from a year ago. A year of searching and digging for Naruto and coming up with nothing. Listening to oldies as he imagined Naruto listening to the same song he was. Sasuke felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and torn to pieces. Never in his life had he cried as hard as he did the night he realized Naruto was gone.

He had been angry for a month afterwards, so pissed and hurt that Naruto had left without so much as a good-bye. After that month had passed, he fell into a depression of sorts and just went back on tour, throwing his mind into his work and pretending he wasn't looking for Naruto at every show.

"Hn." Sasuke answered, getting up from the couch he had been sitting on. Without another word, he followed his brother out. The guys were already on stage. He could hear Kiba hitting the drums, getting the crowd excited. He heard the keyboard start and the guitars and bass before they faded away only to come back again. He heard Deidara asking the crowd if they were ready, and the crowd screaming louder each time he asked.

"You take the first song." Itachi said suddenly, making Sasuke pause.

"What?" Itachi always took the first song. Hell, Itachi was the one that lead the song as Sasuke sang the next phrase or the chorus with Haku and Deidara. Sasuke very rarely lead a song at all and he liked it that way.

"You take the first song." Itachi said again, looking back at him.

"Why?"

"Because," with that Itachi shrugged and walked onto the stage, grabbing a mike as he went waving to the crowd as they chanted his name. With a frown, Sasuke quickly followed. Ignoring the blinding light and the screaming fans, he moved to stand beside his brother.

He waited as Itachi talked to the crowd, telling them how excited they all were to be there. By the time he was done, the crowd was putty in his hand, and Sasuk was gazing off into the distance, not even seeing the crowd at all. He knew the house was full, as it always was. He knew his name would be printed on posters and his pictures would be right beside it. He knew fans were holding cameras, taking pictures and recording them, and honestly Sasuke didn't care.

With a cue from him, Gaara started up and Kiba and the others quickly joined in. It was a new song of theirs that Sasuke had finished writing a month ago. It was a song that would be on their next CD.

With out hesitation, Sasuke started to sing, letting the words flow from him as the crowd faded away and his mind thought of his beautiful angel. He moved a bit around the crowd, letting his heart be seen by everyone. In the chorus he didn't even hear Itachi or the other two singing. He didn't even hear the music anymore. He just knew his mouth was moving and the words were coming out. Only as he got closer to the end, did Itachi put an arm around him, breaking him from his trance. Looking at his brother, the song still falling from his lip, Sasuke saw his brother nod toward the crowd. Following his gaze, Sasuke was surprised to see Sakura there front in center in front of the fence that kept the crowd away from the stage. She never came to their concerts this far from home. Nor did she stand in the crowd when she did. In fact, he could have sworn she said she couldn't come. Apparently she realized she didn't like girls, any percent, when she realized that she had it bad for a guy she met in college. Sasuke had yet to meet this Shino, but he was happy for Sakura.

It was only as Sakura put her arm around someone did he notice the person standing next to her.

His eyes widen, no words came out, and his heart went crazy. Not that the crowd noticed since Itachi took the lead and continued on, taking the mic from Sasuke's limp hand.

When Naruto shyly waved at him, Sasuke didn't even think twice about jumping off the stage and pulling him into his arms, kissing him liked he'd die without him.

The crowd watching him, the cameras zooming in on him, his friends and brother grinning as they watched him, playing on as they did so, didn't even phase Sasuke as he frenched his angel before the world.

Hell, not even the papers and news reports about this tomorrow and months to come made him pause. What did stop him was Naruto pulling back, blushing brightly as he hid his face in Sasuke's chest. Grinning, Sakura blew on her knuckles and rubbed them against her chest.

Mouthing thank you, Sasuke lead Naruto onto the stage and dragged him to the back. Once he found a some what secluded spot, he pressed Naruto against the wall and kissed him again, caging the other. "Why?" He said between kisses, feeling so damn happy he felt like crying. "Why didn't you say good-bye? Why didn't you tell me?" Why did you leave me?

"I wanted to." Naruto answered, stopping Sasuke from kissing again, his face as red as the tomatoes that Sasuke had on the tour bus.

"Why didn't you?" Sasuke asked, hurt all over again, unable to stop touching Naruto. He was here. He was really here.

"My dad got a call from work and he had to go back. I didn't know until you took me home and I found all my stuff packed. We flew out that night. I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto said sadly, and Sasuke found he didn't like that look on his angel's face at all.

"I missed you." Sasuke said, deciding to be annoyed with Naruto's dad. Didn't the man know better then to give the beach house number to your work place? Especially when your son was being courted by someone who was deeply in love with him!

"I missed you too." Naruto said. "I tried to find you. I went online and googled your name, because I didn't know what else to look for. I didn't know you were part of a band either. There's a lot of pictures of you on everything. You sure meet a lot of people and-"

"Naruto." Sasuke chuckled, kissing him again.

"Oh yeah, well, I clicked on websites that had your name, but most of them were just fan sites. So I asked a friend of mine to help me, and he's as clueless about who you are as I am, but Sora helped anyway and we ended up on your band website by pure luck. You guys got a lot of good songs. Of course, the oldies are better, I mean... I didn't mean that you're bad or anything or that you're lacking..." Naruto said quickly.

Grinning, Sasuke kissed Naruto again. "It's okay, I listened to oldies for the last year and I find I liked them too." Sasuke whispered.

Smiling shyly, Naruto went on with his story, "Well, we sent an email to you guys, but I don't think you got it. I mean, a lot of people probably send you emails and stuff so it probably didn't mean anything." Naruto rambled on, making Sasuke grin and then frown. Naruto had tried to contact him? Oh the email dude was so getting his ass kicked. He'd cut off his balls and boil his dick in acid. He'd tear each fingernail off, one by one, and "...I was nervous," Naruto was saying, breaking Sasuke from his killing thoughts, "I mean, it's college and stuff. I was alone, Sora was going to a different college in the fall and... I was lonely. But since I took some summer coarses, I was one of the few people there. Then I heard my name being called, and when I looked up, Sakura was right there!" Naruto said sounding shock. "What were the chances of me going to the same school Sakura was going to! She even helped me find my room and stuff because she was on her second year already. Then she said you were going to have a show soon, and asked if I wanted to come. I've never been to a concert like this. It's very noisy and there are so many people. I didn't think we'd get in, but then Sakura called Itachi and Itachi met us at the back door."

So that's why Itachi wanted him to sing first. He wanted Naruto to hear the song Sasuke had written about him. This whole time he'd been moping in the back, Naruto had been there! He didn't know if he wanted to kiss or beat his brother.

"Quite a show you gave us, Sasuke." Sakura grinned as she walked toward them, arms crossed. "You left girls and guys screaming in heartbreak, but I'm sure they'll get over it when they see how cute Naruto is."

Naruto blushed again until he heard her words. With narrowed eyes, he looked at Sasuke. "That was embarrasing! People are going to see you mauling me!" Naruto went on, pouting and making Sasuke lean down to kiss him again. "Stop! I'm trying to talk!"

"Sorry." Sasuke said, unable to control himself as he leaned forward and kissed Naruto's cheeks, then his forehead, then his nose and then the palm of Naruto's hand, when the blonde covered his mouth.

"Don't you have a show to do?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke said into Naruto's palm, loving the way Naruto laughed, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes," Sakura contradicted. "Though I don't mind you skipping out on your fans to hang here, I'm sure your fans will mind."

"I don't care." came Sasuke's muffled reply as he held Naruto's hand tenderly to his lips.

"You have to care!" Naruto said, glaring at him and looking so damn adorable that Sasuke wanted to maul him again. "They're your fans! They come out to see you! They support you by buying your stuff, listening to your music, and going to your concert! The least you can do is go out there and-"

"Why?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to leave Naruto's side. Afraid that this wasn't real and that Naruto would disappear if turned his back for one second.

"Because!" Naruto said, crossing his arms. When Sasuke did nothing but smile happily at him, looking slightly dopey, Naruto said, "Sasuke Uchiha, you go out there and finish this concert or so help me!"

When Sakura leaned toward him, whispering in his ear, Sasuke knew something bad was about to happen.

"If you don't go sing with your band, I'll walk out of this building right now and never see you again!" Naruto said, making the smile fall completely from Sasuke's face as he glared at Sakura, who only shrugged and leaned back on the heels of her flats.

"Promise me you won't leave me again and I'll go out there." Sasuke said instead, deciding he rather ignore his _ex_-best friend. Let's see where she'd get her boots from each city and country that he visited!

"What?"

"Promise me that if I go on stage again, you'll be there when I get off. That you won't disappear again and you'll be waiting for me." Sasuke said, wanting Naruto's promise.

"Okay." Naruto nodded, "You got a deal!"

"Naruto, I have the perfect place to watch the concert." Sakura said, latching onto Naruto's arm and taking him back to the stage. "Come on Sasuke, we'll be on the sideline, where you'll be able to see us."

And just before Sasuke went back onstage, Naruto pulled him back to give him a kiss. "Good luck."

"I don't need it," Sasuke said back, cupping his face, gaining one more sweet kiss before he sang his heart out. "I have you."

**A/N: Listen to Jake Owen's song, 'The One That Got Away'. It's one of my top fav country songs right under Rascal Flatts (big time fan of Rascal Flatts songs in general) 'What Hurts the Most' Zac Brown Band 'Chicken Fried' and Luke Bryon 'Kiss Tomorrow Good-bye'. Yes I **_**love**_** Country, but most people wouldn't know it by first impressions. I always surprise people when they get in my car and the radio turns on. XD**


End file.
